Faux semblant
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Première fic postée sur ce site, soyez indulgents... /!\ Caractères parfois modifiés pour le bien de l'histoire. Les relations entre Castle et Beckett après le 3x13 alors qu'une nouvelle enquête les rapproche de nouveau...
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien, à part peut-être le scénario... _**

**_Spoilers: Episode 3x13._**

_Nous sommes trois à écrire : Moi (Sarah) qui écrit et rassemble les idées, Aurélien qui me donne des aperçus complètements farfelus ( !) et Laurine qui donne souvent le commencement et le dénouement. Voila, j'espère que vous aimerez… Cette fic à été exéptionnelement écrite par Laurine et Moi. _

_Elle se situe juste après l'épisode 3x13. Depuis leur baiser, Beckett évite Castle…_

_

* * *

_

Beckett et son équipe venaient de résoudre leur dernière enquête. Esposito effaçait le tableau, Beckett tapait son rapport et Ryan faisait de la paperasse. Quand à Castle, il était assis à sa place habituelle, mais étrangement silencieux. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce baiser, il pouvait encore sentir le goût des lèvres de Beckett sur les siennes, sa douce odeur de cerise, ses cheveux soyeux qui chatouillaient son cou… Il restait fixé sur le moment où, contre toute attente, elle avait répondu à ce baiser. Etais-ce pour la couverture ? Etais-ce pour lui ? Toutes ces questions l'obsédait.

_ Hey, Castle, ça va ? Demanda Ryan en posant son rapport sur le bureau de sa supérieure. Tu rêves de quoi ?

_ heu… de rien, de … ri…en ! Je crois, lança-t-il.

Puis, se relevant d'un bon, et faisant tomber maladroitement son café sur lui, il sortit de la salle. Juste avant de quitter cette pièce définitivement, il jeta un dernier regard à sa partenaire, encore sous le choc.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Demanda Esposito, étonné.

Beckett haussa les épaules. Au fond d'elle, elle savait ce qui le tracassait, car la même question la rongeait de l'intérieur (façon Alien lol). Elle avait tant rêvé de ce moment, de ce baiser… elle secoua la tête et essaya en vain de se reconcentrer sur son rapport. Résignée, elle éteignit son poste et dit au revoir à ses deux collègues suspicieux. Arrivée chez elle, elle prit une douche chaude, et s'assit sur le canapé pour lire un bouquin quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, impuissante, marqua une pose et prit une inspiration pour finalement ouvrir le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Josh ? lança-t-elle étonnée et déçue.

_ Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? poursuivit-il étonné

_ Non…qui d'autre ….

_ Tu ne me laisses pas entrer?

_ Heu… désolée, c'est que j'avais oublié que tu rentrais ce soir, mais vas-y entre.

Il entra et prit place sur le canapé en soufflant.

_ Alors, comment étais ton voyage? Demanda poliment Kate.

_ Epuisant. Et puis… Il la regarda avec un sourire, tu m'as manqué.

Beckett sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle repensait à Castle.

_ Ca va? Demanda Josh, inquiet. Tu as l'air toute pâle!

_ Non, ça va ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai eu une enquête difficile, c'est tout. Tu veux boire quelque chose?

_ Oui, je veux bien.

Elle lui ramena une bière et s'assit à côté de lui, où il l'entoura de ses bras. Ils parlèrent de son voyage, et vers 23 heures, allèrent se coucher. En arrivant dans la chambre, Josh commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, et Kate chassa de son esprit les lèvres de Castle pour s'abandonner à l'étreinte de son petit ami.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, le téléphone de la jeune femme commença à sonner. Enlevant le bras de son petit ami de sa taille, elle décrocha.

_ Beckett! Dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

_ On a une nouvelle affaire, lancèrent Ryan et Esposito, en cœur.

_ j'arrive.

Elle nota l'adresse et se leva.

* * *

_Voila pour le premier chapitre... Postez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ... ^^ _


	2. Chapter 2

_Voila le deuxième chapitre où on découvre l'enquête..._

* * *

Lorsqu'à son arrivée elle aperçut l'écrivain, elle détourna son regard et se dirigea vers ses coéquipiers.

_ Salut. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Une jeune femme, la trentaine, retrouvé morte par sa meilleure amie. Elle avait rendez-vous hier soir chez elle mais elle n'est pas venue. Inquiète, la jeune femme s'est rendue à son domicile et je vous épargne la suite.

_ Merci. Juste?

_ Oui ? Reprit Ryan.

_ Que faisiez-vous ensemble à 2 heures du matin ?

_ Heuuu…

Interrompant la discution, Castle arriva, euphorique.

_ Quel dommage, cette jeune femme était vraiment… ravissante.

_ CASTLE ! lança Kate pas seulement agacée.

_ Regardez ! Insista l'écrivain.

Les trois homme fixèrent alors la victime.

_CASTLE !

Il finit alors par la regarder, provoquant entre eux un léger malaise.

_ En même temps, il a raison, les interrompit Ryan.

Pour toute réponse il reçut un regarde noir de la part de Beckett. Celle-ci trouva alors un échappatoire quand sa meilleure ami arriva et s'accroupit près du corps.

_ Alors Lanie, qu'est-ce qu'on a? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

_ Visiblement, dit-elle en désignant la fontaine dans laquelle la tête de la victime flottait, on l'a poussé contre le bord et on lui a fracassé le crâne.

_ Bien, et quand est-elle morte?

_ D'après la température du foie, je dirais… entre vingt deux heures et minuit, je pourrais être plus précise quand je l'aurais ramenée à la morgue.

_ D'accord, dit Kate en s'éloignant.

_ Attends deux secondes, ma fille. Que se passe t-il entre toi et Mr l'écrivain?

Beckett mordit sa lèvre inférieure, son principal signe de nervosité.

_ Rien…

_ Tu ne me la feras pas celle là, Kate! Je te connais, et j'arriverais à savoir!

_ Une autre fois, Lanie. Sinon, je met une affiche dans tout le commissariat comme quoi tu sors avec le détective Esposito.

Ce fut au tour de Lanie de blanchir.

_ D'accord, on mettra tout ça au clair plus tard. Concentrons nous sur l'enquête.

_ Bien.

Beckett revint vers ses collègues.

_ Ryan, va interroger sa meilleure amie. Esposito, tu cherches ce qui aurait peut-être pu fracasser le crâne de cette femme dans un rayon de deux cents mètres.

_ Ok, dirent-ils en s'éloignant.

Puis Kate se tourna vers Castle.

_ Rouge… Passion? Supposa-t-il.

_ Quoi?

_ Elle a une robe rouge.

Beckett se retourna et avoua à regrets qu'il avait raison.

_ On va interroger le mari.

_ Elle n'en a pas. Quel gâchis. Elle finissait tous juste des études de médecine et ne devais donc pas avoir beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'amour.

_ Alors allons interroger la famille.

_ Voici l'adresse.

Castle tendit le bout de papier à sa partenaire, lorsque leurs main se touchèrent. Un léger frisson parcourut les deux amis qui partirent aussitôt chez la sœur de la victime.

_ Plutôt chic comme …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte une belle jeune femme au cheveux blond.

L'air stupéfait, personne ne bougea. Beckett prit finalement la parole.

_ Vous êtes Vicky Jason.

_ Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? On dirait que vous avez vu un revenant!

_ Exactement, lança Castle sans réfléchir.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Nous sommes de la police. C'est … c'est à propos de votre sœur Emma, continua Kate. Pouvons nous entrer ?

_ Bien sûr.

Elle les fit assoir sur le canapé, et Beckett lui apprit pour la mort de sa sœur.

_ Oh mon Dieu! Dit Vicky, les larmes aux yeux. On a tué ma sœur jumelle?

_ Toutes mes condoléances, madame. Votre sœur avait-elle des ennemis?

_ Non… Oh lieutenant, je suis tellement désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider!

_ Ce n'est pas grave, Vicky. Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions.

Ils quittèrent la maison après avoir assuré à la jeune femme de la tenir au courant de leur enquête.

_ Allez, on retourne au commissariat voir si Ryan et Esposito ont quelque chose, dit Beckett en démarrant.

Au même moment les téléphones de nos deux inspecteurs se mirent à sonner.

Chacun se précipita sur celui-ci.

_ On a une piste, lança alors Kate Beckett. Et toi c'était qui ?

_ C'était … Gina, mais peut importe, quel est cette fameuse …

_ Un des premiers patient d'Emma qui avait porté plainte contre elle, le coupa-t-elle.

_ C'est parti.

Le fin du voyage ne fut que chamailleries entrecoupées de longs silences. Arrivé au commissariat :

_ Faite moi un petit débriefing, lança-t-elle à Esposito.

_ Jérémy Yang, sa femme a perdu la vie à la suite d'une opération pratiquée par le docteur Jason. Il déjà porté plainte contre elle pour faute professionnelle et a touché 10000$ de l'hôpital.

_ Allons l'interroger.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se stoppa net en apercevant un jeune homme maigrichon.

_ Alors … Jérémie, vous souvenez-vous de cette personne?

Il regarda la photo sur la table.

_ Bien sur, si elle était moins blanche et mieux maquillée je dirais qu'il s'agit du docteur Jason, Emma Jason, la jeune femme qui a tué ma femme.

_ Ca fait mal ? lança Castle.

_ Il vous arrive de réfléchir avant de poser une question ? Lui demanda-t-il. Bien sûre que c'est douloureux. C'était ma femme.

_ Si ma femme était morte je l'aurais certainement vengée. Et vous ? L'avez-vous vengée? Continua l'écrivain.

_ J'aurais aimé mais…

_ Donc vous avez tué Melle Jason.

_ Quoi … mais … pas du tout.

_ Castle. Vous ne lui avez même pas demandé son alibi, reprit Kate. M Yang, que faisiez-vos hier entre vingt-deux heures et minuit ?

_ Je…je prenais un verre chez Mc grill, comme tout les soirs depuis l'accident.

_ l'accident ?

_ Ma femme.

_ Castle !

_ Oh ! Pardon.

_ Merci, nous allons …

_ Attends, l'interrompit-il, je peut le dire ?

_ Dire quoi Castle ?

Dans ton amusé et mystérieux il s'exclama :

_ Merci, nous allons vérifier tout cela mais en attendant, ne quittez pas la ville…

AH AH AH ! J'adore le dire.

Une fois sortie de la pièce, Beckett leva les yeux au ciel ajouta :

_ Castle , pourquoi lui avez-vous interdit de quitter la ville ? Tout d'abord vous n'êtes pas flic et en plus je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas coupable. Vous m'avez habituée à plus d'imagination.

_ Vous voulez plus d'imagination ? Dit-il en souriant. Mon flair d 'écrivain soupçonnerait la sœur, le mari de la sœur ou quelqu'un de son entourage.

_ Et pourquoi?

_ Parce qu'elles sont jumelles. Je veux dire qu'elles étaient jumelles.

_ Tout les meurtrier ne sont pas idiots au point de se tromper de victime.

_ Les erreurs arrivent vite, tenez une fois je suis sorti avec des jumelles et je crois que j'ai…

_ Castle !

_ Vous savez j'adore quand vous dites : « Castle ! » « Castle » …

_ CASTLE! Heu… Rick! On est pas dans un de vos bouquins!

_ Comment ça?

_ Tout n'est pas forcément simple et évident!

_ Ma théorie n'est pas simple et évidente!

_ Le meurtrier qui se trompe de victime? Sérieusement?

_ Beckett!

_ Quoi?

* * *

_Mdr Laurine, sérieux... tu pouvais pas t'empêcher de mettre un tueur sadique? _

_LOL... Les reviews sont les bienvenues ;-P_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voila la suite!_

_Alors, qu'est-ce que Castle va dire à Kate? _

_Merci à Kill my patience pour ses reviews ;-) _

* * *

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous acharnée ainsi contre moi depuis notre dernière enquête?

Elle ne répondit rien, muette de stupeur.

_ Je veux savoir, Kate.

Elle frissonna à l'entende de son prénom ainsi murmuré.

_ Allons discuter dans un endroit plus calme, souffla-t-elle enfin.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'observation, derrière la vitre sans teint de la salle d'interrogatoire.

_ Voila, ici personne ne peut nous entendre, alors expliquez moi ce qui ne va pas! Exigea Castle.

_ Castle… Je…

_ Je n'ai pas rêvé, Kate! Tu as répondu à mon baiser!

Beckett rougit à ce souvenir, ce qui ne fit que confirmer les soupçons de l'écrivain.

_ Ce n'était qu'un mission, Castle. Rien de plus.

Ces mots déchirèrent le cœur de l'écrivain, et il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer d'une voix brisée:

_ Alors c'est tout?

Elle voyait qu'elle lui faisait du mal, mais elle le devait, pour Josh, pour Gina, pour eux deux.

_ Oui. Nous sommes tous les deux engagés, Castle. Il serait cruel de leur faire plus de mal.

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce, laissant l'écrivain au bord des larmes. Après une légère pause il lui emboita le pas et rentra chez lui, le regard dans le vide.

_ Salut tout le monde.

_ Salut papa. Dit Alexis en lui sautant dans les bras, il faut que je te parle d'Ashley. Il est adorable, tu sais quoi, il … Ca va ?

_ Ouai bien sur … répondit-il

C'est alors qu'il aperçu sa petite amie par la fenêtre . La sonnette retentit, et son faux sourire s'effaça immédiatement pour faire place à la panique.

_ Vas-y, va ouvrir Alexis, et dis lui que je ne suis pas là. Ok ?

_ D'accord mais pourquoi ?

_ Et surtout ne la laisse pas entrer.

_ Mais …

_ Allez … chuchota-t-il à sa fille.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit et laissa couler ses larmes sur ses joues. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Beckett. Alexis entra dans sa chambre.

_ Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

_ Rien…

Martha entra à son tour dans la chambre et s'assit de l'autre côté de son fils.

_ Et tu pleures pour rien?

_ Je…

_ C'est à cause de Beckett, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Alexis.

_ Je ne peux rien vous cacher, hein? Dit Castle avec un petit sourire.

_ Non.

Castle se leva et sortit de la chambre.

_ Où vas-tu? Cria Martha.

_ Chez elle…

Il sortit de l'appartement précipitamment et tomba nez à nez avec Gina.

_ Salut lança cette dernière.

_ désolé mais je dois partir, on reporte notre rendez-vous. Ok ?

_ mais …

Il ne l'écouta pas et se remit à courir, bientôt il se retrouva devant chez Beckett. Il essuya les quelques larmes qu'il lui restait et sonna.

Après de longues secondes d'attente, le verrou tourna, et Castle se retrouva face à…

* * *

_Alors, face à qui? Une belle Kate en mini jupe...? ( non allez Aurélien, calme toi...) Toujours ouverte à des reviews! ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou nous revoila ;-) _

_Alors on avait laissé Castle en mauvaise position, qui essaye de se racheter en allant voir Beckett chez lui. Il toque à la porte, mais qui lui ouvre? _

_Merci à bisounours1998, Mag et Gsr45 pour leurs Reviews! Ca nous fait vachement plaisir... Au fait, Gsr45, tu ne serais pas voyante par hasard? _

_PS: Nous sommes désolée pour la faute chronologique dans notre histoire: Effectivement vous avez raison, Castle romps avec Gina avant le 3x13. Nous nous en excusons encore une fois... _

* * *

_ Castle! S'écria Josh. Comment vas-tu?

Il lui tendit la main et l'écrivain la serra, sidéré. Josh sortait manifestement de la douche, avec pour seul habit une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille.

_ Heu… Ca va… Kate est là?

La jeune femme entra soudain dans le salon, une serviette autour de son corps encore mouillé.

_ Castle? S'écria-t-elle en rougissant. Que faites-vous ici?

_ Je … Heu… Bafouilla Castle.

« Calme toi Rick, je t'en supplie calme toi! … Mais elle est si belle… Non il ne faut pas que je pense à ça! »

_ Je voulais juste parler à propos de tout à l'heure… Mais, je vais vous laisser.

Il se retourna, prêt à partir.

_ Non, Castle, attends! Cria Kate. Je vais me changer, entre deux minutes.

Josh laissa entrer l'écrivain avec quelques réticences, et Rick s'assit sur le canapé pendant qu'ils se changeaient tous les deux. Quand Kate revint, elle lui demanda de le suivre dans la chambre pour parler en privé.

_ Pourquoi est-tu là, Castle? Murmura Kate pour que Josh n'entende pas.

_ Je voulais te prouver que tu avais tord.

Sans lui laisser le loisir de répliquer, il lui captura les lèvres. Kate n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et elle reconnut aussitôt le goût des lèvres de Castle qui lui avaient tant manqué. Elle ne contrôla plus rien, ni sa bouche qui se pressait contre la sienne, ni ses doigts qui fourrageaient dans ses cheveux, ni son corps qui se collait à celui de son coéquipier. Ce fut Castle qui rompit le baiser pour respirer, et elle gémit de frustration. Voyant qu'il ne reposait pas ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans ceux bleu océan de son écrivain préféré.

_ Kate… souffla-t-il.

Ce murmure lui procura un frisson incontrôlable dans le corps.

_ Tu avais tord, Kate, continua Castle.

Jamais la jeune femme n'avait été autant heureuse d'avoir tord que dans cette situation. Elle se pencha rapidement pour lui voler un autre baiser, mais il la repoussa doucement.

_ Josh… soupira-t-elle en prenant conscience de la situation.

Mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant, trop bien dans son étreinte.

_ Je ne peux pas nier mes sentiments, Castle. Mais je t'en supplie, laisse moi le temps.

Il ne put empêcher un début de sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

_ Tout le temps qu'il vous faudra, Miss Beckett. Sache que je t'attends.

Il se pencha et l'embrasse rapidement avant de sortir de la chambre. Kate cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de sortir à son tour.

_ Il est parti, il avait l'air heureux. Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Josh, jaloux.

_ On a réglé un différent qu'on avait eu aujourd'hui. Rien de plus, répliqua Beckett en haussant les épaules.

_ Oh.  
Josh se leva et passa un bras possessif autour de ses épaules.

_ Si ce n'est que ça…

Il essaya de l'embrasser dans le cou mais elle se défit de son étreinte.  
_ Je suis fatiguée, Josh… je vais me coucher.

Dans la rue, Castle se promenait le cœur léger. Il rentrait maintenant d'un pas tranquille, après tout il n'était plus pressé!

_ Richard! S'écria quelqu'un derrière lui.

_ Oh non… grinça Castle avant de se retourner. Gina.

_ Pourquoi m'évites-tu? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je croyais qu'on avait été clairs, Gina. C'est fini.

_ Tu aurais pu au moins être un homme et me le dire en face, non? Cria son ex-femme.

_ D'accord, alors dans ce cas là, regarde moi bien dans les yeux: C'est fini.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

_ Et puis-je au moins te demander la cause?

_ Je ne t'aime plus, Gina. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi nous nous sommes remis ensemble. Je croyais qu'un divorce avait suffi, mais apparemment pas pour toi.

_ C'est toi qui à voulu divorcer, Richard! S'écria Gina.

_ Parce que tu me trompais! Tu voulais quoi? Que je te pardonnes?

_ Tu aurais pu!

_ J'ai déjà pardonné une fois à Meredith pour ses écarts. Si je me suis remarié, ce n'étais pas pour recommencer.  
_ Je n'ai rien à voir avec les écarts de ton ex-femme.

_ C'est vrai. Mais tu as suivi son exemple.

La femme blonde resta un moment sans rien dire, à juste fixer son ex mari (ça fait bizarre dit dans ce sens ^^) puis elle baissa la tête.

_ Je ne peux rien dire qui te feras changer d'avis, hein? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Malheureusement non.

Elle secoua la tête et tourna les talons, s'en allant d'un pas résigné.

Durant quelque instant il ne bougea pas. Soudain, un visage qui ne lui était pas inconnu sortit d'un bar. Mme Jason, au bras d'un inconnu. Intrigué et n'ayant rien de mieux à faire de la soirée, il décida de les suivre. De ruelles en ruelles, l'écrivain restait dans l'ombre. Et lorsque les deux amants s'arrêtèrent devant un bel hôtel, il sortit son téléphone portable pour prendre cette scène en photo. De retour chez lui il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment n'avait-il pas vu leur comédie avant? Mlle Jason était bien fiancée, or cet homme n'était pas son futur mari…

* * *

_Voila! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Reviews? Svp...? _


	5. Chapter 5

_Je ne peux pas résister ^^! A la demande si gentille de Morgane, je publie le prochain chapitre..._

_Petite discussion entre filles s'impose après cette mésaventure! _

* * *

Le lendemain, à l'aube, toute l'équipe de l'agent Kate Beckett était réunie pour un débriefing.

_ Alors récapitulons. Nous avons une jeune médecin assassiné dans le parc le plus romantique de New York.

_ Elle semblait revenir d'une soirée, lança l'agent Ryan.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Demanda un stagiaire.

_ Sa robe. Comme l'avait fait remarquer Castle, elle portait une magnifique robe Rouge.

_ La couleur de la passion, de la séduction… reprit Esposito.

_ Seulement, elle avait rendez-vous avec sa meilleure amie, le coupa-t-elle.

Castle, jusque là silencieux prit soudain la parole.

_ Comment était vêtue la meilleure amie?

_ Pardon ?

_ Il me semble qu'elle portait un jean et un sweet-shirt. Pourquoi ? Continua l'écrivain.

_ Vous n'avez pas l'impression que quelque chose cloche dans le témoignage de la jeune femme? Il est évident qu'elles n'avaient pas rendez-vous ensemble et qu'elles n'allaient pas au même endroit!

_ Il est possible qu'elle soit allée se changer, rétorqua Esposito

_ Avant ou après avoir trouvé le corps ?

_ Castle a raison, lança alors Kate. Soit elle s'est changée parce que sa robe était couverte de sang, soit elle n'avait pas prévu de voir notre jeune victime ce soir là, dans quel cas le coupable le lui a certainement demandé.

_ La sœur ! S'écria Castle.

_ Quoi ?

_ Hier soir j'ai vue Mme Jason aux bras d'un homme.

_ Bien sur, elle est fiancée avec un certain Henry Jems.

_ Seulement il ne s'agissait pas de sont futur mari. Tenez, j'ai prit une photo.

_ Son Mari aurait pu savoir et vouloir la tuer! Compléta Beckett. Bien, nous avons deux suspects, Ryan et Esposito amenez les en salle d'interrogatoire. Castle, venez, nous allons voir Lanie.

À cette instant, leur yeux se croisèrent et un frisson les parcourut.

Kate interrompit cette instant, la voix serrée.

_ Allons-y.

_ Lanie? Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

_ La pauvre jeune femme n'était pas d'accord.

_ Evidemment, qui voudrai mourir? Se moqua Rick.

_ Je voulais dire qu'elle s'était débattue. C'est une dispute qui a mal tourné, regardez ses doigts. Ils sont recouverts de sang.

_ Les circonstances de la mort ?

_ Patience bel écrivain. Objet contendant. Autrement dit, il lui a fracassé le crane sur le bord de la fontaine avant de la noyer. Il souhaitait être sûr de sa mort.

_ Pourquoi sembles tu sûre qu'il s'agisse d'un homme? Demanda Beckett.

_ Vu la violence du geste, je doute qu'il s'agisse s'une femme, surtout de cet âge.

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit dans la salle.

_ Désoler, s'excusa Castle. C'est Alexis.

Sortant de la salle, il laissa les deux jeune femmes.

_ C'est tout ce que tu as ?

_ pour le moment. J'ai bien une empreinte mais je crains ne rien pouvoir en tirer.

_ Bien.

_ Attends. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu mettes l'histoire « Bel écrivain » au clair.

Beckett soupira, elle ne pourrait plus lui cacher bien longtemps.

_ Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Lanie.

_ Explique moi ça, ma fille.

_ Hier… il est venu chez moi. Josh était là.

_ Aïe. Tu as eu le droit à un combat entre mâles alpha? S'effraya Lanie.

_ Non! Non, Lanie! Voyons!

_ Alors que s'est-il passé?

_ Je suis allée m'habiller, et puis…

_ Attends, attends! La coupa Lanie. Tu étais nue?

_ Quoi? Ha, non. Je sortais de la douche avec Josh.

_ Oh… Continue, allez!

_ On est allés dans la chambre pour discuter…

Lanie se mit une main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler.

_ Vous êtes allés dans la chambre pendant que « Moto cycler boy » était dans le salon?

_ Lanie! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Josh?

_ Mais ma chérie tu es faite pour aller avec Castle! Josh n'est qu'un obstacle à votre relation!

_ Mais où est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça, Lanie? S'offusqua Kate.

_ Continue, je te dis.

_ Bon… Quand on est entré dans la chambre… On s'est embrassé.

Cette fois Lanie ne retint pas son cri.

_ OH MY GOD!

_ Lanie, laisse moi finir! Donc je disais qu'on s'est embrassés… Et je ne pouvais plus détacher mes lèvres des siennes.

_ A quel point?

_ Au point que c'est Castle qui a rompu le baiser.

_ Ah oui, quand même.

_ Lanie, je me sens déjà assez coupable comme ça, merci.

_ D'accord, je me tais.

_ Je lui ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas à cause de Josh, et il m'a dit qu'il attendrait. Le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il attendrait.

Lanie marcha vers Kate et lui prit les mains.

_ Ma fille, si un jour un homme me fait une déclaration comme celle-ci, je te jures que je le déshabille et je lui saute dessus sur place! Dit-elle en souriant.

Beckett ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_ Esposito ne t'as pas fait de demande comme celle-ci?

Lanie eut un petit sourire malicieux.  
_ Lui, il a pas eu besoin de ça pour que je lui saute dessus.  
Cette fois, elles rirent toutes les deux.

_ Je dois y aller, Lanie. Dit Kate en coupant court leurs rires.

_ D'accord. Mais si tu veux un conseil, ne loupe pas ta chance.

_ Merci… Murmura Kate en quittant la salle.

* * *

_Voila, en espérant que ça vous plaira... C'est tout pour ce soir, mais j'écris la suite demain! Pour l'instant je travaille sur une fiction qui réunira nos enquêteurs préférés et l'équipe du Jeffersonian Institute... (et oui, Bones est de retour ;-)) _

_J'espère que vous apprécirez... Postez des reviews, Laurine n'y crois pas quand je lui dis qu'on à des fans ^^! Encore merci de nous lire!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Voila la suite! Un grand merci à thesergio83, Castle38, Sarah and Gil or TandBLF, Mag et Morgane pour leurs reviews super gentilles... :')_

_L'affaire touche à sa fin, mais la relation entre Castle et Beckett reste à clarifier! Bonne lecture à tous! _

* * *

Ayant à peine le temps de se remettre, elle se dirigea vers la salle où se trouvait l'amie de la victime, sitôt sortie de l'ascenseur.

_ Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir? Demanda cette dernière.

_ Une chose a étonné mes collègues.

_ Et c'est pour cette raison que vous me faites venir, et menottée qui plus est?

_ Vous n'étiez pas habillée aussi bien qu'Emma, répondit Kate.

_ Quoi ?

_ Elle portait une tenue de soirée et vous… une tenue plutôt négligée.

_ Et alors … ? Je ne vois pas le rapport avec sa mort.

Castle, de l'autre côté de la vitre teintée, ne bougeait plus.

_ Le problème c'est que votre témoignage est donc faux. Notre légiste est formel, vous n'avez pas pu la tuer …

_ Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ?

_ Mais nous sommes persuadé que vous connaissez son meurtrier.

A cet instant, le visage de la jeune femme changea pour laisser place au doute.

_ Bien. Alors qui est-ce ?

_ Je n'en sait rien.

_ Nous s'avons que vous étiez avec elle et le meurtrier et que vous vous êtes changée avant de nous téléphoner. Je ne vous reposerais pas la question.

_ Je ne peux pas, il … il ne voulait pas… Sanglota la suspecte.

_ Bien. Je vous laisse réfléchir.

Kate se leva et quitta la salle pour se rendre à celle avoisinante, quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Castle.

_ Je suis sûr que c'est le mari! S'écria l'écrivain.

Kate haussa les sourcils.

_ Oui, moi aussi étant donné qu'il n'y à que lui qui a pu la tuer!

_ Sauf que je l'avais déjà dit avant qu'il soit suspect! Rajouta Rick. J'aurais dû parier!

Kate lui tira soudain l'oreille.

_ Aïe! Apple! Apple! Grimaça Castle.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai déjà dit à propos des paris sur les meurtres? Demanda-t-elle, menacante.

_ Je sais, c'est inhumain. Mais ils sont morts, c'est pas eux qui vont nous le reprocher! Argumenta-t-il.

Elle tordit son oreille plus fort encore.

_ Ouch! D'accord, c'est bon, j'arrête.

Kate soupira et le lâcha.

_ Je peux venir? Osa l'écrivain tendis qu'elle s'emparait de la poignée de la salle d'interrogatoire n°2, qui contenait Henry Jems, le fiancé de Vicky.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux.

_ Tu veux rire?

Et elle disparut dans la salle. Castle pesta et se rendit dans la salle d'observation en frottant son oreille endolorie.

_ Alors Mr Jems, comment allez-vous? Demanda Kate en s'asseyant face au suspect.

_ Heu… Bien… répondit t-il, surpris.

_ Pas trop fatigué? Demanda de nouveau l'inspecteur.

_ Non, pourquoi je devrais?

_ Oh je ne sais pas… On a un témoin qui vous a vu rentrer chez Mlle Jason. Elle posa les photos prises par Castle sur la table et les fit glisser jusqu'à Henry. Et je suppose que vous n'avez pas fait que jouer au Scrabble…

Derrière la vitre sans teint, Castle pouffa.

_ Attendez, je… commença ce dernier en blanchissant.

_ Non, je n'attends pas. Vous trompiez votre femme avec sa sœur jumelle?

_ Je vais tout vous dire, d'accord? Mais enlevez ces photos de ma vue.

Kate les rangea dans son dossier et attendit.

_ Je pensais que Vicky me trompait. J'ai décidé de la suivre, et je l'ai vue avec sa tenue rouge… Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait d'Emma! Quand je l'ai interceptée, elle m'a traité de fou, et dans ma colère je n'ai rien vu… On s'est battus, et elle est tombée sur le bord de la fontaine. Quand j'ai vu qu'elle n'était pas morte, je n'ai pas réfléchi, je lui ai plongé la tête dans l'eau.

Castle et Beckett écoutaient sans fléchir, le visage grave.

_ Au bout d'un moment, elle a cessé de se débattre…

Henry avait à présent les larmes aux yeux.

_ C'est là qu'Anaïs est arrivée? Demanda Kate doucement.

_ Anaïs? Murmura Henry, confus.

_ La meilleure amie d'Emma.

_ Ah… Elle est arrivée quand j'essayais de la sortir de l'eau… Elle s'est précipitée vers le corps en criant son nom, et c'est là que j'ai compris mon erreur.

_ Vous vous étiez trompé de victime…

Henry explosa en sanglots.

_ Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite, Mr Jems?

_ Anaïs était en panique… sa robe bleu était couverte de sang, et je l'ai obligée à aller se changer et à appeler les flics…

_ Pendant que vous rentriez chez vous normalement et retrouviez votre épouse. Compléta Beckett. Mr Jems, je vous arrête pour le meurtre d'Emma Jason, vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous lors de votre procès. Vous avez le droit à un avocat, si vous n'avez pas les moyens de vous en procurer un nous vous en assignerons un d'office.

Tout en parlant elle lui passait les menottes et elle l'emmena en cellule.

_ Alors, dit Castle en sortant de la salle d'observation et en s'appuyant négligemment contre la chambranle de la porte, qui avait raison?

Beckett fronça les sourcils.

_ Le meurtrier s'est bien trompé de victime… Claironna Castle.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Et tu avais aussi prévu que la meilleure ami serait complice, peut-être! Dit-elle en emmenant cette dernière en cellule en lui citant ses droits.

_ Non… concéda-t-il en la regardant.

Elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle, et des frissons parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'elle imaginait ses doigts sur sa peau…

_ Castle, arrête de me mater! Dit-elle en se faisant violence pour rompre l'enchantement.

Il rougit et releva les yeux quand elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

_ Que fait-on maintenant, détective? Demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à son bureau.

_ De la paperasse, Mr L'écrivain. Votre spécialité.

Il grimaça.

_ Tout ça me fait penser que je dois avancer mon prochain Nikki Heat…

Il la regarda ensuite dans les yeux.

_ Je vous laisse, Beckett… J'ai de l'écriture en retard.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il lui fit signe de se taire.

_ Je n'attends pas de réponse si tôt; Becks.

Elle lui en était reconnaissante.

_ Je voudrais juste que vous mettiez de l'ordre dans vos idées, continua-t-il.

Elle se leva et baissa la tête.

_ Je te le promets, Rick. Juste… J'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps.

Il lui sourit.

_ Tout le temps dont tu as besoin.

Sur ce il se pencha et posa un petit baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, et partit sans se retourner. Beckett resta un moment sans bouger, quand les murmures de ses collègues la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle leur lança un regard plein de reproches et se rassit, prête à taper son rapport.

* * *

_Voila pour l'enquête... Mais ce n'est pas la fin! _

_Le choix de Beckett n'est pas encore fait... Vers qui va t-elle se tourner? _

_Bisous à tous, et Reviewez, ça fait super plaisir... Sachez pour celles qui nous commentent mais qui n'ont pas de compte, que ça nous motive et malgré notre incapacité à vous répondre nous vous remercions du fond du coeur! =D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou alors voila la suite... Merci pour vos gentils commentaires! Alors, qui Kate va t-elle choisir? _

_Une petite discussion entre Martha et Rick s'impose, tandis que Kate se morfond... _

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

Castle tourna la clef dans la serrure de son appartement. Son esprit était encore embué de questions sans réponses, mais il avait promis à Kate de la laisser réfléchir… Il ne pouvait pas être sûr de sa réponse, mais il respecterais ses choix. Et malgré tout, elle resterait la femme dont il rêvait toutes les nuits… Il frissonna.

_ Bonjour tout le monde! S'exclama-t-il en entrant.

_ Richard! S'exclama Martha en accourant. Où étais-tu donc hier?

_ J'avais besoin de réfléchir, mère. Je suis allé me promener.

_ Toute la nuit? Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe de la sorte?

Il s'affala sur le canapé en soupirant.

_ Beckett n'a pas voulu te parler? Suggéra Martha.

_ Si! Si… On s'est embrassés.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

_ Mais c'est justement ça le problème, mère. Elle est engagée, et je l'ai poussée à faire un choix qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à faire.

_ Elle ne t'as pas choisi?

_ Elle n'a choisi personne, elle dit avoir besoin de temps.

_ Mon fils, si tu l'as fait douter de son amour pour son petit ami, c'est qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour toi.

Pour la première fois de la conversation, Rick regarda sa mère dans les yeux.

_ Mais elle était heureuse, avec Josh! Soupira-t-il. Et j'ai tout gâché.

_ Gâché? Enfin voyons, Richard!

_ Je l'aime, mère. Et je veux la voir heureuse. Le choix que je l'ai obligée à faire la rend malheureuse.

_ Enfin!

Castle regarda sa mère sans comprendre sa réaction.

_ Enfin tu avoues l'aimer!

Il ferma les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

_ Tu l'as toujours su… Je ne vois pas ce que le fait de le dire y changera quelque chose.

_ Si tu oses enfin te l'avouer à voix haute, c'est que quelque chose en toi à changé. Le fait de la voir avec Georges t'as rendu jaloux et t'as blessé.

Castle sourit.

_ Josh, pas Georges.

_ C'est pareil, Richard. Tu as très bien su de qui je voulais parler.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Rick se leva et souffla:

_ Merci, mère.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la tête et se leva à son tour pour aller préparer le dîner.

Kate Beckett était une femme fidèle. Elle savait ce que pouvait procurer un sentiment de trahison. Elle savait la douleur qu'on pouvait ressentir en voyant celui qu'on aime partir avec un autre. Cette douleur, elle l'avait déjà ressentie. Elle l'avait ressentie quand Castle était parti avec Gina, l'été dernier. Elle l'avait ressentie chaque jour de ce maudit été en pensant qu'il était avec elle, et elle avait encore plus souffert en voyant qu'il ne la rappelait pas. Et puis Josh était arrivé. Il l'avait tout simplement abordée dans un bar, tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de noyer son chagrin. Il l'avait fait rire, il lui avait fait oublier Richard Castle. Il était lentement entré dans sa vie, et elle se plaisait avec lui. Certes, il n'avait pas le charisme de Castle, ni son charme, mais il avait des atouts… et des qualités. Mais son plus grand défaut restait son travail. Certes Kate avait un travail prenant, mais elle ne pardonnait pas à Josh de la laisser seule dans leur lit après une urgence, ou de l'abandonner pendant leurs dîners… Et surtout sa jalousie envers Castle. Au début ça n'était pas vraiment grave, mais un jour il lui avait piqué une crise parce qu'elle relisait Heat Wave. Depuis ce jour, il n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser et de se montrer irritable à chaque fois que l'écrivain passait la voir. C'était incompatible avec leur relation, car si Josh l'aimait vraiment, il ne l'empêcherait pas de voir son meilleur ami.

Kate soupira en arrivant devant sa porte. Sa décision était prise. Elle allait faire souffrir quelqu'un qui lui était cher, mais elle ne pouvait plus nier, maintenant.

_ Josh? Tu es rentré? Lança-t-elle dans l'appartement qui paressait vide.

_ Oui… murmura-t-il en entrant dans le salon pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle esquiva habilement son étreinte et baissa les yeux.

_ Il faut qu'on parle, Josh… Souffla-t-elle.

Il la regarda dans les yeux un instant puis ramassa quelques affaires à lui qui trainaient dans le coin.

_ Attends, Josh! S'écria Kate alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

_ Quoi? Dit-il d'un ton agressif.

_ Je voulais te dire que ce n'était pas à cause de moi… tu mérites mieux et…

_ Oui, j'ai compris, je serais mieux sans toi, et tout le bla bla. Je connais le refrain, merci.

Et sans plus attendre, il sortit et claqua la porte. Kate resta un moment sans bouger, inerte, puis elle murmura à la porte close:

_ Sois heureux, Josh…

* * *

_Alors, qui s'y attendait ;)? _

_Des petites reviews pour nous encourager à poster la suite demain soir? (demain on est sur la route, alors on ne peut pas poster avant!) _

_Bisous à tous et merci pour votre soutient! (l) (l) (l)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Voila la suite, comme promis... Bonne lecture et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews_

_Ps: petite scène hot (mais pas trop...) _

* * *

Pendant ce temps, domicile des Castle.

Rick, Martha et Alexis mangeaient en silence.

_ Papa, tu veux parler? Demanda Alexis en posant une main rassurante sur celle de son père.

_ Je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie, je manque de mots, Alexis…

Sa fille lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

_ Tu as déjà fait d'énormes progrès, Richard, assura sa mère. Tu as enfin avoué ce que tu penses tout bas depuis des années.

_ Trois ans, Mère! Corrigea Castle.

Martha sourit à la réflexion.

_ Trois ans, c'est vrai.

Soudain, la sonnette les tira de leur rêveries et discutions. Castle, surpris, alla ouvrir.

_ Beckett? S'écria-t-il en ouvrant la porte sur une Kate en larmes, les yeux rouges, les cheveux en bataille et la respiration difficile.

Il eut tout de suite envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, mais il se ravisa en se disant qu'elle pourrait mal le prendre.

_ Rick… Josh…

Elle explosa en sanglots en tombant dans ses bras.

_ Alexis, viens m'aider! Cria Castle.

Sa fille accourut et ferma la porte derrière lui. Castle soutint Kate jusqu'au canapé, et il la laissa pleurer contre lui en attendant qu'elle lui explique calmement.

_ On va faire un tour, Richard, dit Martha en attrapant Alexis d'une main et son manteau de l'autre.

Avant que son fils n'ai pu dire quelque chose, elles s'éclipsèrent. Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de Kate, et quand elle leva sur lui ses yeux embués de larmes, il sentit son cœur se briser en milliers de petits morceaux.

_ Que s'est-il passé? Murmura-t-il.

Kate enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son auteur préféré et le serra encore plus contre elle.

_ J'ai rompu avec Josh.

_ Je suis désolé, dit Rick.  
Et il était sincère. Tout ce qui lui importait était de voir Kate heureuse, et la voir ainsi anéantie à cause de sa perte le brisait.

_ Non… Tu n'as pas à l'être.

_ Tu pleures à cause de lui? Demanda de nouveau Rick.

Tout en serrant Kate contre lui, il s'appuya au dossier du fauteuil. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux de la situation… Il était affalé sur le canapé avec une Kate Beckett à consoler sur ses genoux…

_ Oui et non dit Kate en se redressant.

Mon Dieu qu'elle était belle, les cheveux en désordre et les yeux brillants de larmes. Rick se surprit à vouloir embrasser chacune de ses larmes pour qu'elles disparaissent de son si joli visage.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de suivre, Kate, dit l'écrivain en fronçant les sourcils.

_ J'ai rompu avec Josh, tout à l'heure… et il est parti… mais il avait oublié des affaires et il est revenu…

_ Doucement, Kate, murmura Castle en lui replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

_ Il est revenu, et il était furieux… il…

Ses yeux s'inondèrent de nouveau, tandis que Castle sentait la colère monter en lui.

_ Est-ce qu'il t'as fait du mal, Kate?

Pour toute réponse elle explosa en sanglots.

_ Kate, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait? Paniqua Castle.

Kate Beckett savait se défendre, et Josh avait abusé de sa faiblesse face à leur rupture pour lui faire du mal… Mais à quel point?

_ Kate!

_ Non! Il ne m'a rien fait, Rick… Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi!

_ Tu resteras ici tant que tu voudras, Kate… murmura Rick en lui embrassant la joue.

Elle ferma les yeux quand ses lèvres atteignirent sa joue.

_ Fais le encore, murmura-t-elle.

_ Ca? Demanda-t-il en embrassant son autre joue.

Mais avant qu'il ne retire sa bouche, elle le retint et fit glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux, et sa langue passa sur la lèvre inférieure de l'écrivain pour lui demander l'accès qu'il lui accorda sans hésiter. Il eut un petit frisson quand elle passa sa main libre sur son torse dans une lente caresse.

_ Rick, souffla-t-elle.

Il ouvrit ses yeux pour plonger dans les siens.

_ Désolé.

_ Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai fait un choix, et ce choix, c'est toi.

Le cœur de l'homme fit un bond dans sa poitrine à cette révélation, et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'émotion.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi répondre… je manque cruellement de mots en ce moment! Dit-il d'une voix plaintive.

Kate sourit et laissa échapper un petit cri de victoire.

_ Le comble pour Mr Rick Castle… J'ai réussi à priver un écrivain de ses mots !

Pour la « punir » de son insolence, il lui captura les lèvres de nouveau, lui mordillant la lèvre.

Elle gémit doucement et passa sa jambe sur son bassin pour se hisser sur lui.

_ Kate, Kate, attends! Dit-il en rompant son baiser. Si tu continues comme ça je ne réponds plus de rien…

Elle lui sourit et se colla plus encore à lui.

_ Pas ici… souffla Rick en se levant et en la soulevant en même temps.

Il arriva au bas des escaliers et elle se sépara à regrets de lui pour monter et retrouva facilement la chambre de Castle dans laquelle elle avait dormi (2x18), où elle l'entraîna avant de le pousser sur le lit.

_ Je veux que tu sois sûre, Kate…

_ Oh mais je le suis, Rick, répondit-elle en grimpant de nouveau sur lui.

Castle échangea leur place et il commença à remonter son tee-shirt quand Kate gémit. Sentant le changement d'humeur il s'arrêta et la regarda dans les yeux, voyant qu'elle retenait ses larmes, il jeta un œil là où il avait posé sa main…

* * *

_Alors, qu'y à t-il? Que se passe t-il...? _

_Reviews pour la suite! ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Et voila la suite! Merci pour vos reviews! Au fait, je crois que Morgane, Sara-and-gil or TandBFL, kill my patience et Julie Winchester lisent dans nos pensées... ^^ Bonne lecture! _

_Ps: Encore un peu de scènes Hot dans ce chapitre... (pas trop, bien sûr!) _

* * *

_ Rick…

Kate avait un hématome de la taille d'une main sur le ventre, qui virait au violet.

_ Et tu me dis que Josh ne t'as rien fait? S'exclama-t-il, furieux.

_ Rick s'il te plait…

Les larmes perlaient de nouveau ses yeux, ce qui énerva son amant plus encore. Il essaya de se relever mais Kate l'en empêcha.

_ S'il te plait… j'ai besoin de toi, maintenant, souffla-t-elle.

Il ne put résister à cette femme si belle, les yeux brillant et les cheveux éparpillés sur son oreiller qui le suppliait de la prendre à ce moment.

Alors doucement il posa des baisers légers comme une plume sur son ventre, et avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait lui transmettre il lui fit l'amour comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avec une autre femme. _(romantisme quand tu nous tiens... ^^)_

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous deux nus, le corps en sueur, étendus sur le lit. Kate se lova dans les bras de son amant en soupirant d'aise.

_ Je suis désolé… Murmura Rick en lui caressant le bras.

_ Pour quoi? Demanda la jeune femme sur le même ton.

_ Si je ne t'avais pas imposé ce choix, Josh n'aurait jamais levé la main sur toi.

Beckett enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son écrivain préféré.

_ Il n'a pas eu besoin de ça pour le faire… dit-elle dans un souffle presque imperceptible mais que Rick entendit malgré lui.

_ Quoi? S'alarma-t-il.

Comme elle ne répondait rien, il la fit basculer sous lui -en faisant attention à ses bleu- et il la força à le regarder.

_ Josh te frappait?

_ Il ne l'a fait qu'une fois, et il avait bu… Soupira Kate.

_ Où ça? Insista l'écrivain.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte pour lui montrer le bas de son dos qui était légèrement bleuté.

_ Si il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, il n'aurait pas tapé à un endroit si douloureux et difficile à voir, Kate… Murmura-t-il en l'encerclant de ses bras.

Le contact de son corps chaud et nu contre son dos fit frissonner la jeune femme et elle pria pour que ce moment dure à jamais.

_ Pourquoi il t'as frappé? Demanda de nouveau Castle.

_ Il avait bu…

_ La vrai raison.

Il fit glisser ses doigts fins sur son ventre et elle frémit.

_ Je travaillais encore sur le meurtre de ma mère… j'ai refusé ses avances parce que je croyais avoir une piste et…

_ Il t'a frappé.

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Ce temps là semblait si loin, maintenant qu'elle était bien calée entre les jambes de l'écrivain, le dos contre son torse à se laisser bercer par sa respiration…

_ Kate, il t'as violée?

_ Nous sortions ensemble, Rick, ce n'était pas du viol.

_ Kate! Il t'as forcé à coucher avec lui! Si tu ne voulais pas, c'est un viol quand même.

_ Arrêtons d'en parler, s'il te plait! Lui demanda Kate en posant sa tête sur ses épaules.

_ Juste une dernière question.

Elle ne put qu'accepter.

_ Pourquoi tu ne nous à rien dit?

_ Je pensais que c'était une erreur… qu'il regretterait…

_ C'est fini maintenant, Kate. Je ne laisserais plus personne te faire de mal, je te le promets.

Emue, elle se retourna doucement pour lui faire face et vit tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. C'en fut trop, et elle sauta littéralement sur ses lèvres pour lui voler un nouveau baiser langoureux.

Le lendemain matin, Kate s'éveilla doucement. La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'étirer le bras pour vérifier si son amant était toujours là. Elle ne tâta que du vide, et, affolée, elle se redressa. Elle vit qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, et elle repéra ses vêtements pliés sur une chaise. En souriant, elle enfila un tee shirt à Castle qui trainait lui aussi sur cette même chaise. Ensuite elle descendit les escaliers doucement, de peur de réveiller Alexis ou Martha, et elle vit Rick qui cuisinait tranquillement en fredonnant un refrain qu'elle n'identifia pas tout de suite. Elle resta un moment à l'observer quand il se rendit compte de sa présence. Un large sourire étira son visage quand il la vit, et elle courut dans ses bras.

_ Bonjour beauté… bien dormi? Demanda-t-il en l'embrassant chastement.

_ Hum… pour la première fois depuis des mois, oui. Merci, Rick.

_ Je t'en prie… Par contre, rajouta-t-il, si tu veux que je puisse finir le petit déjeuner il faudra me lâcher!

Elle secoua la tête en signe de refus, et il soupira, bien qu'en gardant son demi-sourire amusé. Kate s'approcha de la poêle et continua à faire cuire les pancakes tandis que son écrivain et amant préféré était littéralement collé à son dos à lui déposer de petits baisers dans le cou.

_ Nous ne sommes que tout les deux? S'étonna Kate en se mettant à table.

_ Oui, Alexis est sortie avec des amis, et ma mère est à une audition.

_ Hum…

_ Pourquoi, Mme la lieutenant de police, qu'avez-vous derrière la tête? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

_ Rien… je me disais juste que… Je devrais t'emprunter ta salle de bain après le déjeuner!

_ Ais-je l'immense honneur de pouvoir partager ta douche?

_ Seulement si tu me laves en prime.

Castle chassa bien vite de son esprit ses mains se baladant sur le corps mouillé de Kate Beckett, car il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sinon.

_ Oh, et, Rick? Dit Kate avec un petit sourire.

_ Moui?

_ Je n'ai pas de sous-vêtements.

Il la regarda, la bouche ouverte et les yeux agrandis par la surprise et noir de désir. En riant, elle grimpa les escaliers en vitesse, se rendant dans la salle de bains. Elle avait à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir un des boutons de sa chemise qu'il l'avait plaquée contre la porte refermée de la douche, ses lèvres sur les siennes et ses mains défaisant ses boutons plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Ils rentrèrent dans la douche où Rick lava avec soin sa compagne, faisant à ne pas toucher ses bleus, et ils firent de nouveau l'amour sous l'eau ainsi qu'après dans le grand lit de l'écrivain, toujours avec autant de passion et de douceur.

Il était 3 heures de l'après midi et les deux amoureux étaient encore enlacés dans les draps blanc. Ils ne parlaient pas, la main de Kate caressait amoureusement le torse de son homme et il lui tortillait les cheveux entre ses doigts. Rick aurait aimé lui murmurer les trois petits mots magiques à l'oreille, mais il avait peur de sa réaction, peut-être étais-ce trop tôt…

_ Je t'aime, Richard Castle… souffla Kate en déposant un petit baiser sur son torse.

La surprise rendit Castle muet les premières secondes, puis il la serra contre lui à lui en broyer les os.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime, Kate Beckett. Je t'aime, répéta-t-il encore une fois en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

Ils soupirèrent d'aise.

_ On va rester dans le lit toute la journée? Demanda enfin Kate en s'asseyant et en le regardant.

_ Si tu restes dans cette tenue, je n'ai rien contre.

Elle lui balança un coussin à la figure et attrapa un tee shirt qui trainait par terre.

_ Tu sais que ce tee shirt m'appartient, j'espère! S'enquit Castle en se redressant sur les coudes.

Elle s'assit sur le lit.

_ Et alors?

Elle enfila cette fois-ci ses sous-vêtements et quitta la chambre.

_ Tu vas où? Cria Castle.

_ Lire! Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il se leva à son tour, enfila son jean et la suivit. Elle s'était installée sur la chaise de son bureau, et elle lisait Haet Wave.

_ Quelle page? Demanda-t-il en s'appuyant contre la chambranle.

_ 105.

Il manqua de s'étouffer.

_ Puis-je te la lire?

Elle le regarda avec un sourire et se leva pour qu'il s'assoie, avant de se réinstaller sur ses genoux.

Tout en lisant, Richard Castle se disait qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux de tout New York à ce moment même.

* * *

_Voila mdr c'était un peu guimauve... C'est le seul chapitre qui sera AUTANT romantique ^^ il en restera mais pas tout un chapitre XD_

_Et aussi, c'était le seul chapitre ou je jouais ma sadique avec la pauvre Kate à propos de Josh... Il est **définitivement PARTI! **_

**_Je poste le prochain chapitre en fonction des reviews... en gros ce soir ou demain! _**_Bisous à__tous_!


	10. Chapter 10

_Voila la suite... je suis désolée, c'est super court et il se passe rien... La suite (dernier chapitre) sera -je l'espère- meilleure! _

_Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews! _

* * *

_ Kate, lève toi… murmura Rick en caressant doucement les cheveux de sa belle.

_ Encore cinq minutes, soupira-t-elle.

_ Moi je veux bien, mais il est sept heures et on est lundi…

Cela eut pour effet immédiat de la faire sauter du lit.

_ Je peux venir prendre ma douche avec toi? Demanda Rick.

Elle s'attarda sur son amant uniquement vêtu de son boxer et les cheveux ébouriffé dans le lit.

_ Non…

_ Pourquoi?

_ Parce que si tu viens, j'arriverais en retard.

_ Doutes tu de mes capacités à me retenir? S'offusqua Rick.

_ Non… Je doute des miennes!

Et elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, laissant Castle agréablement étonné sur l'oreiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle redescendit, et ils mangèrent tous deux avec Alexis. Puis ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers le commissariat. Dans l'ascenseur, une question les torturaient tous deux.

_ Que fait on, Kate? Demanda Rick.

_ On leur dit. De toute façon ça ne pourra pas rester secret bien longtemps…

_ D'accord…

Il lui vola un baiser qui, malgré eux, s'intensifia. Ils n'entendirent même pas les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur Ryan et Esposito qui allaient voir Lanie.

_ Yo bro, c'est bien ce que je crois? Murmura Esposito à son collègue.

_ Ca dépend… Si ils mettent bien la langue, oui.

Castle et Beckett se séparèrent vivement, Kate rouge comme une tomate.

_ Vous voulez faire de la circulation pendant deux mois, vous deux? Fulmina-t-elle, toujours écarlate.

_ Non boss! Répliquèrent-ils en cœur.

Castle sourit, et Kate laissa ses deux collègues monter dans la cabine avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de la morgue.

_ Vous n'avez rien vu, vous deux! Grommela-t-elle à ses deux collègues.

_ Vu quoi?

Elle sourit.

_ Bien.

_ Au fait, pourquoi on va à la morgue, questionna Castle, pas pour assouvir un fantasme d'Esposito j'espère!

Le concerné lui jeta un regard noir.

_ Fais gaffe, Bro… ou tout le commissariat sera au courant pour vous deux!

_ Ils le sauront bien assez tôt! Coupa Beckett.

_ Bon alors, on y va pourquoi?

_ On va lui demander de s'organiser une petite soirée, répondit Ryan.  
Kate arqua un sourcil.

_ C'Est-ce que vous faites pendant votre temps de travail?

_ On a pas d'affaire! Se défendit-il.

_ Et surtout envie de voir Lanie… Soupira Esposito.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui.

_ Quoi, j'ai pensé tout haut? Rougit-il.

Ses trois collègues se regardèrent en souriant.

_ Oh ça va vous deux, hein! S'exclama l'espagnol. Vous pouvez même pas vous retenir quand vous êtes dans la même pièce!

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Lanie, ce qui coupa court à la discussion.

_ Et bien, il me semble que vous avez des choses à me dire? Dit cette dernière en n'ayant d'yeux que pour son amant qui lui souriait discrètement.

_ Hum… surtout un certain dîner à organiser! Dit Kate en sortant, suivie par ses hommes. (Ouh ça fait chelou dit comme ça!)

_ Très bien, expliquez moi tout!

* * *

_Voila alors j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide! Que voulez-vous qui se passe pendant le dîner? Où se passera ledit dîner? Qui sera là? (Jenny la petite amie de Ryan, le capitaine...?) _

_Toutes vos idées sont les bienvenues, je suis à sec! :( _

_La suite viendra en fonction des idées que vous me donnerez! N'hésitez pas à proposer plusieurs choses! Merci d'avance, bisous à tous! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Et voila la suite et fin de cette petite fic! Dsl pour le retard, quelques problèmes de doigts... (merci le basket ^^) _

_Merci encore pour tous ceux qui nous ont soutenu et proposé des opportunités pendant toute la fic! _

_PS: Ce chapitre est court, mais je me suis fait déjà très mal à mon entorse en la tappant... :) J'espère que vous aimerez, sachez qu'on a déjà une idée pour une suite (nouvelle enquête, tueur en série psychopathe, **Caskett**...)_

_Bisous et bonne lecture! Faites nous savoir ce que vous en pensez! _

* * *

Il était 20heures le samedi quand la sonnette retentit pour la première fois.

_ Je vais ouvrir! S'écria Alexis en dévalant les escaliers.

Rick et Kate avaient invité Ryan, Esposito, Lanie et Jenny pour un diner ce soir là, mais Ryan et sa fiancée avaient dû décliner pour aller dîner chez les parents de cette dernière.

_ Je suis sûr qu'ils arrivent ensemble! Dit Rick en se levant pour aller ouvrir.

_ Bien sûr que oui, ils vivent ensemble gros bêta! Soupira Kate en arrivant au moment ou ses deux collègues entraient chez eux.

_ Hey, Lanie! Salua Kate en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

Esposito et Castle se rendirent dans le salon pour s'installer mais Lanie attira Kate un peu plus loin.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Demanda Kate inquiète.

_ Je heu… rien de grave mais…

Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à la table ou les deux hommes riaient de bon cœur tandis qu'Alexis racontait une bourde de son père.

_ Je suis enceinte, lâcha soudain Lanie.

Kate mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise.

_ Mais c'est génial! Murmura-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

_ Oui!

_ Esposito est au courant?

_ Non, je voulais en parler à ma meilleure amie avant…

_ C'est super! Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux!

_ Merci, Kate.

_ Alors, vous venez, les filles? Demanda Esposito en leur souriant.

_ On arrive! Dit Kate en joignant le geste à la parole.

Elles s'assirent toutes les deux, et le dîner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour nos policiers (+1 écrivain).

Vers minuit, Lanie fatiguée demanda à Esposito de rentrer et ils partirent tous deux en remerciant leurs amis pour ce diner.

_ On va se promener? Demanda Castle en se tournant vers Beckett tandis qu'ils rangeaient la table.

_ Quoi? Mais il est minuit passé! Dit Kate en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Justement!

Castle était excité comme un gamin, et Kate ne put que céder.

_ Je m'habille et on y va.

Quelques minutes plus tard, main dans la main, Kate et Rick se trimballaient près de l'eau à Central Park.

_ C'est une balade romantique, Mr Castle? Demanda Kate en souriant tandis qu'ils marchaient tranquillement.

_ Aïe, Mlle Beckett, vous venez de découvrir mon point sensible… et oui, je suis un grand romantique. Surtout quand j'ai une magnifique femme accroché à mon bras, et que je sais que je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

Il s'arrêta et regarda Kate dans les yeux. La lumière de la lune se reflétait dans ses yeux humides.

_ Kate, je voulais pas te faire pleurer, dit Castle en essuyant ses larmes du bout du pouce.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Richard Castle, murmura le lieutenant Kate Beckett en posant immédiatement ses lèvres sur celle de son écrivain préféré.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement quand un bruit les firent se séparer.

_ Alors c'était ça, hein? Dit une voix que les deux amoureux connaissaient bien.

_ Josh, je… Commença Kate en se retournant.

_ T'es qu'une salope, Kate! Cracha Josh.

_ Hey… Commença Rick, mais Kate l'arrêta.

_ Tu es ivre, Josh. Rentre chez toi.

Mais l'intéressé jeta sa bouteille dans le lac et s'approcha de Beckett avec un air menaçant.

Cette fois, Castle se retira de l'étreinte de sa petite amie pour se mettre devant elle.

_ Ecoute moi bien, toi. On va être très clair. Sois tu dégage TOUT DE SUITE de là, sois je te fais dégager, et crois moi tu ne vas pas aimer.

Josh le regarda quelques instants puis il se mit à rire.

_ C'est ça, ton prince charmant? Demanda-t-il.

Puis il fit un pas. Un pas de trop.

Kate ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui s'était passé. Josh se retrouva dans le lac à côté de sa bouteille, le nez ensanglanté, et Rick rouge de rage tenait son poing qui virait au violet.

_ Rick, Rick! S'alarma Kate, ne se souciant pas de son ex petit copain qui tremblait de froid.

_ Ca va, Kate, c'est rien.

Elle lui prit le poing malgré ses protestations et l'examina sérieusement.

Castle la regardait faire, il la trouvait si belle quand elle était concentrée…

_ Tu te l'es cassé, soupira Beckett en relevant la tête.

_ Oops. C'est vrai que j'ai mal… Mais peut-être, commença-t-il avec un air malicieux, voudrais-tu jouer à l'infirmière?

Elle rit et se serra contre lui.

_ Josh avait tord… Tu es mon chevalier, mon prince charmant…

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau langoureusement sous la lune.

* * *

_Voili Voilou! Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? Perso je trouve qu'on a manqué d'originalité pour les deux derniers chapitres :S_

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer, ça nous fait plaisir... Bisous et à bientôt! _

_Ps: Pour attendre la suite, vous n'avez qu'à lire notre crossover Bones-Ncis-Castle (nommé Toujours là pour toi) où il y a du Caskett, du B&B, et du Tiva! Bisous à tous! _


End file.
